ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Troubleshooting: Connection Lost
Connection Speed Indicator Setting up a friend on FFXI he asked what the R & S are at the upper right of the screen. My answer was that it indicated his connection speed kind of like latency, but different because it doesn't read like ping. This prompted me to search for a better answer to the question of how that indicator works. Exactly what do the R/S indicators represent? I could guess Receive and Send, but from experience I know that high is bad and low is bad... usually somewhere between 200 and 400 is optimal. But exactly what do these numbers mean? Thanks Athanios 01:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- 80% complete in msword. However I'll need to get to grips with the wiki formats stuff and get a decent looking layout. I checked some guides and will add the article soon. Unless someone wants to format it for me? D: --Drow 20:28, 9 November 2006 (EST) P.S. Word count: 1582. --Drow 20:32, 9 November 2006 (EST) I can take a look at it, if you want. --Chrisjander 20:46, 9 November 2006 (EST) Yeah man any help would be much appreciated. I'm about 90% done now. I've got a nice report form layout in word but it's not as simple as copy and pasting into the page. I'm not very good at using the wiki layout/comannds so if someone could convert it and put in all the < br >'s and stuff that'd be great. As for now I'll just try and post it up when I have a "finished" version so it's kind of readable. --Drow 14:06, 10 November 2006 (EST) Got an uploaded version. Like I said before it's in report form. I've still got to add colour and some more text formatting. Any comments on anything you think I missed etc?--Drow 13:45, 11 November 2006 (EST) Small minor... the current image you have for showing the connection lost icon is difficult to see when it is thumb-nailed in the guide. You might want to crop the original image so that the icon is more visible when reduced in size. --Japolo 14:44, 14 November 2006 (EST) Agreed - less background more red dot! lol... In all seriousness though, I agree, maybe cut down the Background so we can see the Red Dot and the user with it more. --Nynaeve 14:46, 14 November 2006 (EST) Yeah true. Will make the file size smaller too. Everyones a winner. Just let me try a few versions until I get it right D:--Drow 16:31, 14 November 2006 (EST) :Alright that one seems to have done the trick. P.S. Sorry about no Taru picture, they were all confused when I asked them to disconnect for me o.o; --Drow 16:38, 14 November 2006 (EST) :P.S. Thanks Chrisjander for adding to guides section. Also does anyone know of any similar topics I could cover? Getting quite into this article writing jazz. ---- If anyone thinks something is missing please be sure to let me know and I'll look into it --Drow 21:17, 25 February 2007 (EST) ---- I am a Computer Network Engineer, so I'm qualified to address this. The information presented here is incorrect and even dangerous. Specifically "following ports need incoming access to your PC. TCP 25, 80, 110, 443 and 50000 - 65535, UDP 53, and 50000 – 65535." FFXI does not require you to forward any ports let alone 25, 80, 110, or 443. Doing so will compromise the security of your system. This is bad information coming from SE, they mean FFXI may use these ports in outgoing connections, not incoming. 99.999% of all home network router equipment are simple NAT and have no restriction on outgoing connections. In order to play you need to be able to establish connections to those ports on SE's servers, but you do not need to forward any to your PC/Xbox/Playstation. If you want me to fix this for you, or write a network troubleshooting guide, contact me. Jadier 11:36, 31 March 2008 (UTC)